We Three Queens
by CauseImaGinger
Summary: A vase. Who knew breaking one vase could result in living with Vampire Kings and their coven? Not the triplets. Now these sisters will struggle with their feelings and their problems alongside the three men who say they love them more than anything. Will they have their happy ending? Rated for violence, language, and possible themes. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

**First fanfiction, idk if any of it could be offensive so if it is, I'M SORRY!**

* * *

><p>"What did you get us into, Volta?" Elsa hissed at her older sister.<p>

"Hey, she isn't the one who insisted we abandon the tour!" Nova whispered.

"I wasn't the one who broke a vase!" Elsa nearly shouted.

"If you hadn't of scared me shitless I wouldn't have run into the damn stand!" Volta shouted. She always tried to be calm but it never really worked out well. Her sense of humor and tendency for violence got in the way of the pacifist that wanted free.

"We wouldn't even be here if you weren't such a history freak!" Elsa said. Their vocal sparing match was getting to the oldest triplet.

"QUIET! We are already in enough trouble. We need to figure out how to escape, not scream at each other."

Nova's sisters weren't really paying attention to her. "FREAK?!" Volta demanded, ripping her arms free of the guards iron grip. "You're calling me a freak for liking history? That's like me calling you a freak for being a vegan!"

"I love animal's, that doesn't make me a freak!" Elsa nearly screeched. She was the youngest of the triplets but she was also the most rowdy. And angry. Elsa tore her arms free of the guard holding her with brute strength.

"AH!" Nova shrieked in pain. The younger sisters stared at their sister before in a moment's time they were at her side, rubbing her arms and soothing her thoughts.

"What did you see?" asked Volta.

"Yeeees, what did you see, No-Va?" Asked a man in the entrance to the throne room the triplets were in. He was a little creepy, dragging out the 'yes' and overly pronouncing the syllables in Nova's name.

The girls all jumped up and bolted past the man and his two comrades at the door. They were almost to the door when the men they saw jumped in front of them, catching their breaths. The men, in turn stared at the beautiful triplets, identical almost entirely. Upon inspection there were only a few minor differences between the three.

For starters, Nova's breasts were just the slightest bit bigger than the other girls, Elsa had freckles lightly coating her arms and legs and sprinkled across her face very lightly in a way that only enhanced her beauty, and Volta's eyes were a shade darker than her sisters with midnight rings surrounding the iris and the same colored flecks brightening the blue hues.

Their hair was a different story. Elsa's was very long and braided down her back loosely to her hips but went just past her bum when let down. It was tied off about two inches from the bottom where electric blue die stuck out like a sore thumb against the coppery, blonde laced hair. The same color hair was worn by both her sisters but in very different ways. Volta's hair was in twin pigtails, high on the back sides of her head. The tips were dyed with white on the bottom two inches and black for an inch above that and looked astoundingly like fox tails. Nova's hair was cut very short. It stopped at her chin, framing her face and angling upwards as it aimed towards the back of her head. She looked very professional, like a business woman with her sharp hair cut and bangs and ramrod straight back. The only thing carefree about Nova's appearance was the inch and a half of black at the tips of her hair.

"Where are you ladies going?" asked the raven haired man maliciously. Really freaking creepy.

Volta stared at him intently, working him out. They caught eyes and stared at each other, drinking in one another's presence. "We'll pay for the vase but we must go, our Uncle will be worrying." Said Volta, somewhat upset she had to leave.

The man's crimson eyes glinted mischievously. He knew she was lying. They came in themselves, without a guardian. "I'm Aro, these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius." The man, Aro, said, gesturing to the men behind him.

Nova, who was on Volta's right, stared at the man before her, Marcus. He looked very sad and very wise. He looked at her in a peculiar way and his eyes seemed to brighten, he let a gentle smile grace his face. Nova did the same. She was glad they were within a few feet of her; she had lost her glasses in the process of running from the guards and was very near sighted. "Are these your spectacles? I found them in the corridor you were chased down." He said in a tired voice. She looked at the glasses. They were rectangular and black.

"Y-yes. They are thank you so much." Marcus placed the glasses in her hand and she slipped them on her face, blinking as she regained sight and got a somewhat clearer view of this knight who saved her glasses. Her face heated with blush as he stared at her, eyes sparkling.

Elsa and the only blond in the room, Caius, seemed to be having a visual sparring match that Elsa was quickly winning. Elsa could read this man like an open book. He was an explosion waiting to happen. The man stared intensely at Elsa, enchanted by the flames in her soul. "Nice necklace. Is that one of the Volterra ruby's?" she asked curiously, taking a step towards Caius. He instinctively took a step back and growled. "It is. How would you know?" he asked almost angrily.

"Volts over there has a thing for historical shiny's." Elsa said, gesturing to her sister standing on her right. By "shiny's" she meant the impressive or pretty thing each of the triplets enjoyed. It could be anything from a gemstone or a type of guy; they always referred to it as "shiny" for some reason. "I have a thing for rocks so I paid a little attention." She shrugged.

"Yes, I have other gems if you'd be interested in seeing them. Very rare jewels." at this the girls all roared in laughter. Elsa dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach as her eyes watered, Volta clung to Aro and chuckled loudly into his chest while Nova gripped Marcus' arm and squealed. Once the girls finally straitened up it was Nova who found her words first. The men all stared at the trio of teenagers. "I apologize for our behavior." She said, stifling another chuckle.

"It's just that…" continued Elsa.

"We're massive Pervs." Volta finished. The girls exchanged identical glances and giggled again. Volta soon realized she was wrapped around the creepy stranger and attempted to pull away only to be stopped by him embracing her. "Leaving so soon, Mia Amore?" he whispered as he leaned towards her ear. The girls were 5'2 and Aro was 6'5 so the height difference between the pair was impressive as Aro leaned down.

Volta's knees went weak at the sound of his voice in her ear and she let out a breathy gasp. "I-I'm afraid so. We really need to go home."

"And where is home?" asked Caius, not taking his eyes off Elsa.

"Wherever they take the money we give." said Nova, looking at her feet.

"No, that won't do, you'll stay with us." said Marcus, taking Nova's hands in his.

"My brother is right, you will stay here, you can sleep in our chambers." said Aro, smiling at the teenagers. "Heidi! Come and take the girls to our rooms. Volta is to be escorted to mine."

"Elsa to mine." said Caius.

Marcus just nodded at Heidi. She nodded back. The girls turned around and followed Heidi. Elsa turned around again and stepped towards the Three Kings, making her sisters spin to let their eyes follow. "How long are we supposed to stay here?" she asked Aro.

"For as long as you need a free and safe roof over your heads." He said, spreading his hands out and above his shoulders.

"Aro, we need our things." said Volta.

"Where are they?" he asked.

Nova pulled a set of keys from her pocket and threw them to him. "Room 412, Mia Famiglia Inn." She said. The brothers headed for the door but Nova called for them. "Remember something." She said. They raised their eyebrows. "If you hurt my sisters during our stay or after I will not rest until you are dead with your heads on my mantle."

Aro nodded at her, understanding the bond of siblings, even if his wasn't as raw as the girls because they were triplets.

"I assure you we will not purposefully harm you for as long as you live."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review? Possibly? Maybe? Okay...<strong>

**-Gingie**


	2. Chapter 2: Vampires

**New Chapter! Yay! Hope you guys love it!**

* * *

><p>Aro, Caius, and Marcus were packing the girls meager possessions into the three small bags they had. They had been silent since they'd left the palace though questions were harshly burning in two of the brothers. "What did you see, Marcus?" Aro finally asked.<p>

"They are our True Mates, there is no question." said Marcus, smiling lightly at the thought.

"We left them alone in a palace full of vampires." Said Caius, staring blankly at the red bag before him with the name Elsa sewn into the front.

"They know better than to harm them when we specifically asked for them to be sent to our quarters." said Aro as he stuffed a small skirt in into Volta's purple bag which he feared was actually hers and not her sisters.

"But Jane and Alec are returning this afternoon." Said Caius, still sharing in shock.

Both Aro's and Marcus' heads shot up. They shoved the rest of the girls' belongings into their bags and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>The triplets followed Heidi as they walked down a dimly lit hallway to the brother's chambers. They all saw two teenagers standing in front of one of the doors, preparing to knock. "Jane, Alec, they'll be back soon." Heidi called.<p>

Jane and Alec snapped their necks to their left and looked at Heidi, then hungrily at the triplets. Alec let out a low growl.

"You two are gorgeous!" Volta exclaimed. She and her sisters rushed past Heidi towards the siblings at the end of the hall.

"I've never seen blonde hair the beautiful." said Nova, eyeing Jane's tightly pinned up blonde hair.

"Well, I think Caius has very pretty blonde hair but yeah, this is probably the best I've ever seen." Elsa looked at Alec. "Hmmmm… Same shine, same jaw, you two must be twins."

"Definitely." Confirmed Volta. "Speaking of shine, what product do you use in your hair, Alec? It's flawless. And that jaw line. Might even give Benedict Cumberbatch a run for his money." She clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"And you call yourself a Cumberbitch!" Elsa mocked.

"Eh-Hem. I prefer the term 'one of the Cumber Collective'." Volta turned to Jane on her heel. "What about you, Jane, are you part of the Cumber Collective?" all the triplets lifted an eyebrow in anticipation.

"Yes." said Jane, hiding a smile.

The girls hugged her. "We _have _to have a girl's night. We can discuss his cheekbones and watch Sherlock!" said Nova, truly excited to have found someone with similar interests to herself and her sisters.

Jane's mouth twitched as a smile attempted to escape. "Alright." She said. That's when they heard the sound of expensive Italian shoes clicking quickly against the hard wood floors of the palace. The triplets and the vampires all spun to see the Three Kings rush towards them. Upon closer inspection there were suitcases at the end of the hall as well. The kings stopped in front of the girls, inspecting them closely to see if they'd been hurt.

"Did they harm you, Mia Amore?" Aro asked, placing a gentle hand on Volta's arm.

"No." Volta said breathily. Normally should have given a smart ass reply but the tone in his voice was so sincere and gentle it made her want to curl into Aro and cuddle forever.

Caius and Marcus also inspected their mates tenderly. "Come, Elsa, I'll show you to my personal chambers." said Caius.

Elsa giggled. "You could at least buy me dinner first." Heidi and Jane laughed even harder than the kings had heard before. They only found it amusing due to Caius and Elsa's very different appetites but their laughter was still very beautiful. Volta and Nova were also laughing though the kings and Alec seemed more than confused.

Caius looked curiously and his odd mate. She just shook her head. "Never mind. Let's see this room you're telling me about."

"Yes allow me to show you mine as well, Volta." said Aro.

"This way, please, Nova." said Marcus, placing a hand on the small of Nova's back and leading her gently across the hall and through a large mahogany door. Nova gasped at what she saw. The room had dark wood floors and walls and a cozy aura to it. The door entered the room in the corner. On Nova's right were two very large, plush looking blue-green arm chairs sitting on thick black carpet. That was nothing to the wall catty-corner to the door. The wall was twenty feet high and full of books. The same chairs and deep black rug sat pushed against the wall directly next to the door as well as another large mahogany door. Across the room, pressed against the wall was a large bed, perfectly made with black blankets and dark blue pillows.

"Wow…" Nova breathed.

"Do you like it?" asked Marcus.

"Love it… It's, like, my dream room." She marveled.

Marcus smiled. "I'm glad."

"One question."

"Anything, Mia Caro."

"Where are the windows?"

* * *

><p>Elsa felt like she was being transported to a new world when she stepped into Caius' room. The floor was carpeted in fluffy red that looked like a very appealing bed. The bed, which was pressed into the corner of two walls, was covered in dark green sheets and red pillows. The rest of the room was several books on the floor and a comfy looking couch diagonal to the bed. Elsa hopped on the bed and smiled at Caius. "Soft." She lay back, taking a deep breath.<p>

"Is the room to your liking?" asked Caius, staring her down as though she was a complex equation.

"Very nice." said Elsa, giggling.

Caius smiled at the sound of her laugh. It was music to his bitter ears. Elsa sat up and gave Caius a seductive smirk. "I like your bed." She said, laughing at his shocked expression. She stood up and started to cross the room only to trip on a thick and heavy Latin-to-English dictionary. Caius caught her before she fell and held her to him, staring into her eyes. Elsa cocked a brow. "How did you do that?"

* * *

><p>"Damn." whispered Volta as she was ushered into Aro's room. It had high ceilings and dark wood floors that looked freshly polished. There was a large wooden desk on the wall next to the door with a high backed wooden chair with deep purple cushioning. There were several book shelves pressed against the walls and lots of large arm chairs squeezed between them. The floor under the black arm chairs had thick, dark purple, rugs. In the far corner of the room was a large bed with black blankets and black pillows.<p>

Aro took a seat in one of the arm chairs. He patted his legs and Volta joined him, sitting on his lap. Aro wrapped his strong arms around her, rubbing her arms slowly. Volta shivered at the touch and leaned into Aro for warmth that she didn't feel. Come to think of it, his skin was ice cold.

"Why is your skin so cold, it's like 100 degrees outside?"

* * *

><p>"So…" Volta began, sitting in front of the fire in the cool basement parlor, cross-legged like her sister, in a pair of tight black daisy-dukes and a dark purple tank top.<p>

"They're…" Elsa continued, leaning forward, and stretching her back which was open for all to see in her red sports bra and low-cut, knee-length gym shorts.

"Vampires." Finished Nova, shaking in the large black shirt she was wearing, courtesy of Marcus.

Volta shook her head in disbelief, smiling. "That's awesome."

"Did they tell you guys about the 'True Mate' thing?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah, Marcus did. He can see the bonds people have with each other."

"So did Aro. He said he it was me knew the second he saw me." Volta's face heated with blush. "It was so sweet. He also told me he could all of a person's thoughts just by touching their hands."

"Did you let him?" inquired Elsa, sly grin on her face.

"I did." Volta nodded. "Though, I won't be able to for long if he keeps whispering in my ear like that." Volta made a seductive face.

"Oh, my gosh! Volts, I can't believe you!" Elsa squealed.

Volta gave her an 'oh, really?' look, pursing her lips and the youngest triplet.

Elsa sighed. "Ok… so I can. But you're so right. I swear if Caius gives me that look again I'm gonna turn to jelly." Both the younger triplets looked towards their elder sister expectantly, waiting for her to say what it was that Marcus did to make her knee's weak.

"Marcus just has to smile. There's so much emotion in that one action that I just… GAH." Nova made an exaggerated arm movement to match her loud sound. "When'd they say they wanted to turn you?" she asked, wanting to change the subject before the Kings heard them. That didn't really work because their ears allowed them to hear everything the girls across the room were saying but the triplets didn't need to know that.

"When we turn 18." said Elsa. Her sisters nodded to confirm that their mates had said as the same thing.

"Can't wait." They all said in unison, looking into the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Review? PLEEEEEAAAASE? Kay...<strong>

**-Gingie**


	3. Chapter 3: Beds

**Thanks for the Faves, Follows, and Reviews!**

The girls had been happily living with the Three Kings for nearly three weeks. They were happy and they enjoyed spending time with their new found friends Jane and Alec. Everything seemed perfect. Until they came to one startling realization.

The triplets sat, reading books when Volta looked up to speak. "The boys don't sleep, right?"

"Right." Her sisters confirmed.

"Then why do they have beds?"

Elsa's eye twitched.

* * *

><p>"YOU ASSHOLES!" the triplets shouted as they stormed into the throne room.<p>

The men were startled to say least as they watched their mates seethe. "What on Earth is the matter, Mia Amore?" asked Aro, standing up.

"Don't fucking 'Mia Amore' me!" shouted Volta, glaring at her mate.

"Why the hell do you three have beds?!" Elsa demanded.

"W-well Mio Caro, you see, we've been around for over 3,000 years so-

Elsa gave Caius a look so disgusted he stopped mid-sentence. "The fact that you three have beds solely for that purpose is… Repulsive."

Caius' heart broke at the words. He didn't want his mate to find him repulsive, not ever. To repel her was to repel life itself. Upon seeing his pain Elsa's eyes softened and she broke, not able to hurt him. She took a step forward but then she remembered she wasn't just defending herself, she had to defend her sisters as well. She crossed her arms but her eyes betrayed her.

"Now there is no need to be unkind. Quite frankly, I don't see the problem in it."

Volta's face became redder than her hair. "YOU DON'T SEE THE PROBLEM!? YOU ASS!" Aro stared and Volta as though she had exploded not just vocally but physically. "Let me spell it out for you…" she said, sucking in a sharp breath. "Virgin." She pointed to Nova. "Virgin." She pointed to Elsa. "_Virgin."_ She pointed to herself.

She sighed. "It's not that you've done it, everyone does, and that isn't an issue. But the facts that you do it so often you have a bed for the sole purpose of it… I can't believe you." She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly.

Throughout the entire shouting match Nova had stayed completely silent and stiff. Her hands were clutched at her sides in tight fists and her body began to quake with rage. "Mia Cara, what is it?" asked Marcus. He was at her side in an instance, placing a careful hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She yelled, her voice cracking in the final word. "I'm staying with Jane and Alec tonight." She whispered, looking hard at the floor.

"So am I." Volta agreed.

"Mia Amore-

"No. I need to cool down and being around you isn't going to do that." Volta held up a hand to silence Aro. Her rage was consuming her as it often did. She knew that she'd lash out further if she was around Aro and Aro had a temper that only her kind words could control. And at that moment there would be no kind words.

"What about you, Elsa?" asked Caius.

Elsa was torn. She truly wanted to forgive him, she knew it was only a natural thing for him and 3,000 years was a long time but she didn't want to betray her sisters. She bit her lip. Volta placed a knowing hand on her sister's shoulder and nodded. Elsa sighed and looked longingly at Caius. "I'll stand by my sisters in every decision. Including this one." She scratched the back of her head, turning away from Caius' disappointed face. "S-s-see you in the morning."

Caius leaned forward in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Elsa swallowed. "N-nothing. I'm fine." Her voice wavered. Caius noticed. He stood by her, lifting her chin and looking in her eyes.

"Tell me." He said. His voice was full of sadness and heartbreak and worry. Elsa, always prone to panic attacks when she upset anyone, was shaking. Her resolve wavered.

"I don't want to upset you…"

Caius' eyes softened. "Elsa…" he whispered. He picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and hugged her. Even as a human she could feel the effects of the Mating Bond. At that moment everyone knew Elsa and Caius would be sharing their room that night. Elsa buried her face in Caius' neck and took a deep breath.

Nova sighed. "She needs rest. Take her to her room." Caius nodded and left the room with Elsa wrapped in his arms.

Volta and Nova sent one last icy glare to their mates before turning on their heels and heading for Jane's room for a girl's night.

* * *

><p>2:00 AM. At 2:00 AM Nova was awakened from her restful slumber by the sound of Volta screaming bloody murder, calling out for Aro. She sighed, knowing that these were the nightmares she'd always had, only with a new focal point.<p>

Nova stood and headed up stairs until she reached the door to Aro's study. She knew he wouldn't be in his chambers at this time. She slammed her fist against the door. Aro opened the door and looked down at Nova, clad in small black shorts and a blue sports bra without her glasses. "Yes?" he asked.

Nova glared at him. "She needs you."

Aro was out the door and by his mate's side in less than a minute. He lifted her from the large chair she was sleeping in and cradled her against his chest. Volta's bloodshot eyes opened and she looked up at Aro. Her eyes went wide before squeezing shut again and she wept into his chest. Aro starred at Volta, stroking her hair and whispering 'shh' in her ear. "It will be ok, Love. I promise. I'm here, I love you, it's alright." Her soothed.

Volta sniffled. "I'm sorry." She muttered into his chest.

"No, dear one, don't be sorry. What happened?" he asked soothingly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"My dream." She whispered. "You said I was nothing but a fling. That you didn't love me, I was nothing. I was so scared and alone. Elsa and Nova were gone with Caius and Marcus. It was just us. You left me alone in the forest. You just kept saying you didn't love me. Over and over and over and I just…" Volta's voice cracked. She wrapped her arms around Aro's neck and pressed her forehead to his chest. "Promise it isn't true." She whispered.

Aro took Volta's face in both his hands so she was looking him in the eye. "I swear, I love more than anything and I would never leave you alone. I need you as much as you need me and I will not hurt you, ever." He assured. Volta nodded and pulled herself closer to Aro. Aro closed the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, placing his hand on her hips as she moved to sit on his lap with one leg on each side of him.

Nova, not wanting to watch her sister make out, left the room, closing the door silently behind her. She sighed and rubbed the sides of her legs, not sure what to do. Both her sisters were with their mates, happy and safe, and as betrayed as Nova felt, she wanted to be near Marcus. So, she bucked up and headed for his study.

Nova quietly opened the door and stepped in. Marcus looked up from his paperwork and widened his eyes a bit at seeing Nova there. She walked forward and Marcus pushed his throne back. Nova crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you working on?" she sighed, looking at the papers on her mate's desk.

"Some of the accounts." He said, rubbing her back softly. Nova stiffened at the touch, not wanting him to be so intimate. He stopped.

"My apologies." He said, looking down.

Nova shook her head. "It's fine… I just- It's hard to- I don't know. It's just odd to think that you did this with other girls before there was me. Before I was even born…"

Marcus placed a delicate hand on her thigh and squeezed lightly. She once again stiffened at the touch. "Look at me." He said softly. She looked into his eyes. "I have never loved anyone like I love you. I have never touched anyone the way I touch you. And I never will."

"I-I love you too." She whispered. She kissed his cheek and blushed. She'd always been the shy one.

Marcus smiled and Nova adjusted herself so he wouldn't see her blush even deeper. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to leave a Fave, Follow or Review if you liked it. They mean so much to me and really help with my writers block! Thanks Guys!<strong>

**-Gingie**


	4. Chapter 4: Town

**Tell me, what do ya'll think of the story? Do you like the characters? Do you like the idea of one of them becoming a terrible flirt?**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to maim you!" Elsa shouted in a surprisingly loving voice. Her laugh rang through the room as she chased Caius down. He'd taken her shoes and she was going into town today so she <em>needed<em> them. "Give those to me!" she laughed.

Caius sat on the couch in his room, dangling the converse-heels above his head. He smirked at her. "No." was all he said.

She crossed her arms. "Fine!" she conceded. "I won't go to town." Caius smirked at her again. "I'll just spend all day in a sports bra and my favorite shorts training with Alec and Felix. They like to take their shirts off when they train so I'm sure I'll have fun." It was Elsa's turn to smirk.

Caius' eyes widened. "NO!" he shouted.

"Shoes." She held out a hand. Caius rolled his eyes and was immediately in front of her. He placed the shoes in her outstretched hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to him.

"You _are_ a Vixen, my dear." He said, smiling seductively down at her.

Elsa dropped the shoes and wrapped her arms firmly around Caius' neck, pulling him down. "I know." She whispered in his ear. Caius let a low growl erupt from within him. He lifted his mate up, wrapping her legs around himself and kissing her deeply. Elsa moaned. She didn't even realize Caius had moved them towards the bed until she gasped as her back hit the mattress. Caius took the opportunity to let his tongue explore Elsa's mouth as it had many times before. Elsa placed a hand on Caius shoulder and pinched.

Caius pulled back and looked down at her. "What was that for?" he asked, cocking a brow.

"I have to meet the girls in 10 minutes." She panted, sitting up. She walked towards her heels and slid them on over her black ankle socks. She inspected herself in the mirror hanging from the wall. She sported a pair of dark blue Capri shorts and a red V-neck. Both objects were bought for her by Caius, who often insisted her wardrobe of short skirts and Daisy-Dukes were inappropriate. At least he bought her red stuff. She shifted in her shirt and adjusted her amulet. After the whole "Bed" fiasco he wanted to make it up to her so he found an old necklace in the basement, polished it himself, and gave it to her. It was a gold amulet on a silver chain. It was shaped like a wide bloomed rose and looked like gold and brass. It was surrounded by silver thorns and vines that were embedded with golden rubies. She soon found it was locket with her favorite picture in it. She had taken it on her phone one night and she was smiling brightly, her eyes shining, but that wasn't what made it her favorite. It was the only picture she'd ever taken with Caius where he was genuinely smiling.

He had her wrapped up in his arms, his legs around Elsa's waist, pinning her to him with gentle force. He wasn't even looking at the camera, he was looking at her as her eyes shine, smiling as if he held everything perfect in the world in his arms. She'd cried when she got it and refused to spend a single second not cuddling for 3 hours. She sighed and fingered the necklace lightly before turning, smiling at Caius and heading out the door.

In the foyer, Volta and Nova stood at the door, waiting for their sister. Volta sported and short plaited skirt with three layers ranging from semi-dark blue to baby blue and a white T-shirt with fluffy sleeves and three buttons, two of which were undone. Hanging from her shoulders was a dark brown leather satchel which had her wallet, a book – forced upon her by Marcus – and a case carrying her glasses. She could never wear her contacts for more than 3 hours and the girls were planning on being out all day so she'd made sure to bring her glasses with her. The sighed and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, looking at her sisters outfit.

Volta, always so flashy – no matter how she her personality _really_ was – was wearing a typical summer outfit. She had on sun bleached denim Daisy-Dukes, a purple tank-top with one inch straps and lace running down the front-middle, and tan sandals that matched Nova's white ones. Her hair was pinned up in a tight, braided doughnut bun. Volta looked at her older sister and sighed, fixing her hair.

Nova was wearing her hair as usual but had a little braid on the left side of her part, tied with a dark blue ribbon. It was a nice little addition to her usual serious look. They heard Elsa running on the stone floors and turned to greet there smiling sister.

"So we all wore out necklaces today?" Elsa asked, tugging at her hair which was tightly French-braided to her right side. Volta and Nova were also wearing the necklaces they'd been given after their spat the previous week. Volta's was a black 'V' with an amethyst wedged into the crease and Volterra Rubies lined the center of the 'V's' lines. It hung around her neck by a black chain and had a small sentence engraved into the back. "Volta Volturi, I will love you always –Aro" after the 'always' there was a small heart painted red.

Nova's was a small choky with crystal, blue, and sapphire blue beads that were over 1,000 years old. As the front was a silver butterfly, inlayed with sapphires with emeralds as the tips of the antennas. The body of the butterfly was hollow with the head and antennas as a lit with a small note inside. "My love, you are worth more than every precious gem. –Marcus" it was written in careful calligraphy with ancient ink. Nova nodded at her sisters question.

"Always." She confirmed. The girls smiled at each other and headed out the door.

"So… How are your guy's love lives?" Volta pursued, a smirk lining her voice.

"Awesome!" Elsa nearly yelled. She covered her mouth with her hands before giggling with her sisters. Nova wiggled an eyebrow of encouragement. "I don't know, we have such chemistry. He's so loving and gentle and hot, I love it." Elsa made an mmm sound, like she'd just eaten the best piece of chocolate that ever existed and rolled her eyes up.

"Nice, babe. What about you Novi, how's Marcus been?" Volta and Elsa raised identical matching eyebrows.

"Fine." Was all Nova said.

"Fine? What happened, are you still being a fuddy-duddy about last week?" asked Volta, wrinkling her nose.

"No! Not at all. He just won't… _touch_ me. Like, he barely kisses me and all we do is sit and read or smile at each other. I mean, I, like, love being quiet and I love gentle kisses but he's just so… Gentle. Like, babe, I'm not gonna' break or something, just, can we make out already?" Nova sighed deeply. "Maybe I'm just ridiculous."

"Nova, my dear, we need to find a way to get this boy all over you!" Elsa said in a high pitched voice.

Volta nodded. "Hey, ladies, hey!" the girls turned to see three teenage boys jogging towards them, holding flyers.

"Yes?" asked Volta sweetly.

The boys stared at the triplets for a moment, captivated by their identical beauty. The middle one with dark, curly hair shook his head. "You guys wanna' come to a party tonight?" he asked, smiling charmingly at them.

Nova raised an eyebrow. "What?" she spat.

"No, no, not like that. Our school is hosting the annual summer festival and we have to hand out flyers." said the guy next to curly top. He had dark eyes and blond hair. He held a flyer out to them and Elsa took it.

"Festival of Music. A town wide celebration of music and cultures in celebration of the summer harvest. Talent show times: 8:00 and 11:00. Cool."

"Why are the talent shows at different times?" asked Volta, looking up from the flyer.

"One's for teens, the others for families." said Blondie.

"Nova, I think we just solved your problem." Said Elsa, grinning evilly.

Nova raised an eyebrow at her sister, very confused. She wasn't talented. All the girls could sing relatively well and do minor dancing but the younger ones were, in her opinion, much more talented. "What on Earth are you going on about?" she asked incredulously.

"We're gonna' put together a routine that'll have Marcus _have_ to pay more attention to you." said Volta, sharing the youngest triplets grin.

"And how are we planning to get them to even come?" asked Nova, doubtful that any of them would agree to even leave the palace.

"Plan Alpha-Shiney."

* * *

><p><strong>What on Earth is 'Plan Alpha-Shiney'? This can't be good! Or can it? Hmmmm... Make sure to leae a review and tell me what you think, they mean so much to me and absolutely make my day! Thanks for reading and stay Flawless!<strong>

**-Gingie**


	5. Chapter 5: Here We Go

**Got a long chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was 5:00 PM and the Sun was setting in Volterra, allowing the street lamps glow so seem warm and inviting. Volta and her sisters had been practicing their routine for the talent show all day. She now sat in hers and Aro's chambers, wrapped in a blanket that covered her purple sports bra and baggy knee-length swim trunks that she'd been working out in. she was scrolling through Tumblr when she suddenly looked up and at Aro who was reading an old book at his desk. "Aro?"<p>

He turned, smiling, and faced his beloved. "Yes, Mia Amore?"

"The Festival of Music is tonight…" she started, eyeing him as his smile fell.

"I know, I've lived in Volterra for a long time." He replied cautiously.

Volta sighed. "I know you have. The girls and I are going and we're signed up for the talent show and it would mean _so_ much if you could come." Her eyes were wide with anticipation as she begged.

Aro thought. He wanted to make his little Volta happy but he _really_ didn't want to go into town with all the… humans. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine." He finally moaned.

Volta squealed happily and launched herself across the room into Aro's arms. Aro chuckled and lifted her up, spinning her around before setting her down and pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Thank you." She whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Aro smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. "Of course, Mia Amore." He said, pressing a kiss to her nose.

Volta stayed like that for one more moment before pulling away. "Out then, I have to get ready and I'm considering this out first date so I need my girly time." Volta pushed him out the door, ignoring his protests. "See you in an hour." She winked and shut the door in his face.

"Pleeeaaaase Caius?" Elsa begged, wrapping her arms around her mate from behind.

Caius' eyebrow twitched in irritation and he sighed. She kept interrupting him as he tried to go over some case files. "Mio Caro…" he sighed, touching her hands. She let go and he slid his chair back. Elsa hopped onto his lap and looked up at him with pleading eyes as he pulled her to him. "I don't like going into town." He whined.

"It would so much fun and you could watch out performance in the talent show!" Elsa persisted. Caius grunted, not meeting her eyes. "Your coming." She said flatly, like a mother telling her child what to do. He looked at her and then realized she was right.

"Fine." He muttered. Elsa hopped up.

"You need to go, I have to get ready." Caius stood. "Hurry, I only have an hour!"

"Will you go?" asked Nova, staring at Marcus who was reading a book. They sat in the library, enjoying each other's presence when Nova had brought up the question.

"Yes, Mia Cara." was all Marcus said. Nova leapt out of her chair and made a loud, high-pitched squeaking noise that sounded similar to 'SQUEEEE!'.

"Thank you, Marcus!" she said, kissing his cheek quickly before rushing towards their room. "I'll see you in an hour!" she shouted over her shoulder.

The girls all stood in matching outfits. They each wore three layered skirts in their favorite colors – Elsa's was red with the color lightening as it made its way up, Volta's the same in purple, and Nova's in blue – and white V-necks with puffy sleeves. They were all holding small black satchels that contained their costumes for the talent show. They wore light makeup and golden eye shadow. Nova had crimped her hair and put in braids randomly starting at the roots of her hair, Voltas hair was curled and waved as billowed out around her neck down to her breasts and Elsa had her hair in a French braid on the top and sides of her head which met in the back to form one long, thick braid that ended at the small of her back.

They fidgeted as they waited for the kings. Behind them stood Jane, Alec, Heidi, and their newest friends Felix and Demetri. They were all dressed casually though still in all black and the girls had nearly exploded when they saw Jane in a cute little dress and Alec in a black V-neck. "Stop squirming, they're coming." said Alec.

The girls looked at the stairway at the other end of the foyer and watched the kings ascend the steps in black T-shirts and _jeans_. They hadn't even knows they owned jeans. "Hot stuff." Elsa remarked. Everyone chuckled.

"I gotta' agree with that one, Els, I really do." Volta said flirtatiously, biting her bottom lip and looking Aro up and down.

"Calm yourself, Volts." Nova tried to say in a serious manner but she was smiling and fighting back a laugh.

Volta ran up to Aro and took his hand, dragging him out the front door. Elsa did the same. Nova just waited for Marcus to finish walking the distance and walked out the door, his arm wrapped lightly around her shoulder. They met their sibling outside the gates to the palace, the guards trailing behind. They walked into town and people watched for a few minutes before Elsa pointed out 3 handsome young men. "We'll be right back." She told Caius, touching his arm. He nodded stiffly, glaring at the boys.

The triplet ran towards them, talked, laughed a little, pointed at their bags and conversed for a few minutes. Soon, the girls nodded and smiled wide, they hugged the boys and mouthed what appeared to be a thank you before running back to their group. "Sorry, they're the ones in charge of the talent show, they took our stuff their so we can get ready later." Volta explained. She slid next to Aro and let her fingers intertwine with his. Aro smiled down at his hand then frowned.

"Volta…"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You're 16, I'm '29', should we be holding hands in public?" he asked as a few people started to stare.

"Oh." She said, as though realizing a mistake. "Right…" she was disappointed. She shook her head. "I don't know these people and I don't care if they stare, just gives them a better view of the ass they should be kissing." She said firmly, tightening her grip on Aro's hand.

Aro chuckled and squeezed Volta's hand. The group continued to walk but after a while the guards had left to play some games, leaving the couples alone. Nova sighed discreetly but her sister's noticed. They looked at her with sympathetic eyes. They were both holding hands with their mates but Nova stood with her hands down, Marcus' hand not leaving the middle of her back. They shook their heads but soon they were raised, sniffing the airs. They exchanged glances.

"FUNNEL CAKE!" the squealed as their eyes met the vendor. Elsa slipped her hand into Caius' pocket and took his wallet. The girls practically sprinted towards the stand. The men smiled and shook their heads. The girls ordered one LARGE funnel cake and were about to pay when… "Would you like chocolate sauce on that?" he asked in a thick Italian accent.

The girls gasped with delight and nodded quickly. They paid the man, thanked him profusely, and headed back to their mates, finger-eating the pastry as they went. Volta shoved a particularly powdery piece in her mouth and as a result, covered her lips almost entirely in sugar. "You missed a spot, Mia Amore." Aro said after she'd wiped it off.

She looked confused. "Where?" Aro quickly leaned down and kissed her lightly, causing her to blush deeply.

"There." He whispered. Volta's blush grew darker. Nova almost cried. Marcus would never do anything like that to her. Weather it was because he was too much of a gentleman or that he simply didn't like being affectionate, Nova didn't know but it saddened her to see her sisters happy with her mates brothers. She was happy for them of course, but she was also upset for herself.

Soon enough 10:00 had rolled around though and the girls were behind the public stage, changed and ready to perform. They stood next to the stairs that led to stage, eager to do their performance and get Nova something when the guys that had helped with their stuff walked up to them.

"Ciao, Ladies!" said Blondie.

"Ciaoragazzi, come stai?" _*hey guys, how are you?*_ asked Elsa, smiling at them. She was the only sister who knew Italian. Volta had decided that she wanted to watch anime without subtitles so she opted for Japanese and Nova, the book worm as alway, decided she wanted to learn Latin. Their parents said she had to learn a useful language though, which was silly because Latin was still a language – even if no one used it – so she decided to learn Russian.

"Great." Blondie said. "You can speak English to us."

"Awesome." Volta said cheerfully.

"You guys look great." Said the guy the girls hadnt talked to yet. He had red hair and green eyes. The girls smiled and blushed.

"They do, but not me." They all said. Of course, they all looked pretty fabulous. Volta wore a very puffy, very short black skirt and black tanktop with an apron that stared at her waist and ended above the end of the skirt. Her legs sported fishnet high thighs and garters and her shoes were black converse. Her hair was teased and in a high ponytail above her head.

Elsa sported black daisy-dukes and an oversized button up –geuss who's that was – with two of the buttons undone. She'd undone the braid in the back so her hair was down and wavy and she had mouse ears on the top of her head. She had on shiny black leather boots that went to her knee's and had buckles up the sides.

Nova was the most surprisingly dressed. She wore a tight grey business skirt and jacked with a loose white blouse underneath and sleek 5-inch black stilettos. Her crimped hair had an aray of braids in it and was wildly mussed. Opposed to her sisters purple and black eyeshadow with dark red lipstick, Nova wore golden eyeshadow with light pink lipstick.

"Up next we have Nova, Volta, and Elsa Dallen!" the announcer said from on stage. The girls smiled at eachother and headed up, standing in front of the crowd. They smiled bashfully as they recieved whistles and hoots from the crowd.

"Ciao, mi chiamo Elsa e queste sono le mie sorelle, Volta e Nova. Saremo eseguendo una delle nostre scene preferite dal Rocky Horror Show." said Elsa, smiling at the crowd.

"Or if you speak English... Hi, I'm Volta and these are my sisters Nova and Elsa and we're going to be performing one of our favorite scenes from Rocky Horror Show." She flashed a dazling smile and the girls got into position. They had mics that wrapped in front of their mouths so they moved the mic stands and stood with Nova in the middle-front with Volta and Elsa behind her on the right and left.

"Here we go."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO... Did you like it? If you did - or if you didn't - let me know in a review, it means so much to me! Thanks so much to all my Favorites and Followers, keep it up and stay classy!<strong>

**-Gingie**


	6. Chapter 6: Next Week

**Ladies, you definitely don't have to follow in the triplets footsteps. If you wanna wanna get busy with it, you go right ahead, if you don't, you say so. You too, boys. You let your lady friend ( or gentleman caller, I love you any ways, ladies, same for you loves!) know that you're comfortable or uncomfortable. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>"Here we go…" Nova took a deep breath and a quick intake of the audience. There were maybe 50 people there. In the back row were the Kings. <em>'Oh God, Marcus is watching, don't fuck it up!' <em>she thought to herself. In the front row were the guard members, smiling and cheering her on.

"You know what really sucks, girls?" Nova asked in a low voice, turning around to face her sisters who were standing behind her .

"What?" that asked. Volta's voice was low but Elsa's was very high pitched.

"Not getting what you want!" Nova said gruffly.

The girls giggled. "Tell us about it, Janet."

( **Nova **_Volta_ Elsa )

**"I was feeling done in…**

**Couldn't win." **Nova looked down sadly.

**"I'd only ever kissed before…" **Nova slowly looked up and placed a finger lightly on her lips.

"You mean she…?

_"Uh-huh."_

So… To put it simply the girls did a very complex, very… Revealing number in public and got first place in the talent show. That's not where the story needs to lead… The aftermath is much better.

* * *

><p>Marcus slammed the door to his chambers shut behind him. Nova could practically see the steam coming from his ears. He turned around and glared sharply at her. Nova shivered at the look and was reminded of how bare she was. During the course of the performance she'd shed her business coat and skirt and was left in small shorts and a cut-off tank-top. She smiled weakly at him. "So what'd you think?" she asked meekly. She wanted to lighten the mood, she'd never seen Marcus angry and she didn't like it.<p>

"Why the hell would you do that performance in public? At all?" he looked disappointed. Like his daughter had just come home late from curfew on his birthday.

"I- I wanted you to get the message I've been trying to send…" she whispered, dropping on the bed, head in hands.

"What on Earth was that?" he asked, slightly more calm, walking towards her.

"That I love you and I'm not made of glass! I need you to understand that kissing me isn't going to hurt me and treating me like it is… it's driving me nuts!" she said, looking up at him as tears threatened to pour down her face.

Marcus took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He pulled away, looking at a very surprised Nova. "I'm hesitant for a reason, Mia Cara. I love you very much, and I am a vampire. I don't wish to hurt you and I fear I will do that."

"I love you, Marcus. That's all there is to it. I trust you with my life." She stared into his sad eyes as he faced his internal conflict. Finally, he nodded.

"I love you too." He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her softly behind the ear. "So very much."

"So what happened after you guys got back?" asked Volta. They were at their usual meeting place, in front of the fire in the basement parlor.

"Caius said he enjoyed the performance but if I ever had that little on in public again he'd never let me leave the palace." Elsa said, looking down at the mug of coffee that was pressed between her palms. She was suppressing a grin and her face was highlighted with blush.

"Aro was basically the same." Volta paused. "But he said I couldn't leave the room if I wore that little ever." Volta's sisters stared wide-eyed at her, horrified. She grinned seductively at them and they laughed.

"That gross, Volts." Nova said, chuckling.

"Anyway, what happened with you and Marcus?" Volta wiggled a suggestive eyebrow and both she and Elsa smiled maliciously at their older sister.

"Well… we finally talked and got to the root of our problem and now everything is solved!" Nova was blushing. She was hiding something and it was horribly obvious.

"You guys made out!" Elsa squealed. Always one to read a person based on the smallest things. Ridiculous.

Nova's head dropped. "Yeah…" she said, barely above a whisper. Her sisters giggled like little girls.

Suddenly, the presence of the older sister was gone, lifted up into the arms of an even older presence. He gave Nova a small smile and she blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her bridal style. "Good morning." He said, kissing her nose.

Nova yawned. "Good morning to you too!" she grinned up at him.

"Tell my, my love, do you know Greek?" he asked, eyes alight with joy.

She looked confused for a moment but still smiled wide. She laughed a little as she spoke. "N-no, I don't. I took up Latin and Russian." She smiled at him like he was the entire world. Of course he mirrored this look with over one thousand times the empathy.

"Well, I believe we should learn." He said. He walked over to his chair at the head of the large oak table the kings sat at each morning while the girls talked. He settled down and Nova sat cross-legged on his lap. He pulled open a large, old book and began pointing things out to her. She smiled at him and he smiled at her and he even went as far as to rub her arm and kiss her temple.

Volta and Elsa smiled at their sister's happiness. It seemed overwhelming and filled the room like starlight. "I'm so happy she's happy. She's so neutral at home."

Volta nodded her head in agreement. "The fact that Marcus has gotten her to open up like this is great."

"I know how she feels though, I feel so very, I don't know… _Me._ Like everything is awesome and pretty and flowers and springtime and rainbows and frilly shit but it's awesome!"

Volta laughed. "Yeah, totes. I don't know how I ever smiled before Aro. I just _love him so much! _He makes me so happy!"

"You make me happy as well, Mia Amore." Said Aro as her walked up behind Volta. Volta smiled at the sound of his voice everyone could visibly see her relax the tension that you couldn't even see was there until she was fully relaxed in Aro's presence.

"I should, I'm perfect for you." She said, faking a snarky voice.

He scooped her into his arms like a baby and kissed her nose. "Yes you are." He whispered sweetly but huskily into her ear, just the way she liked it. She shuddered at the sound and curled in closer to him, soaking up his delightful Italian cologne and soft, silky button up.

"Mmm…" she couldn't help but moan. He was so comforting and kind and perfect. "I'm gonna' miss this." She whispered into his chest.

He was still smiling but he looked confused. "When?"

"Next weekend, when we spend the week with our great grandparents in Virginia. We do it every Fourth of July, it's a tradition. We spend the summer somewhere, go home for the Fourth, and go back to where we were."

"YOU'RE LEAVING?" Caius growled as he stormed into the room, having heard every word. Elsa and Volta were shocked, even Nova seemed startled. That was of course fixed by Marcus cuddling her and kissing her ear.

"Yes, like every year." Elsa explained.

"Well I'm coming with you. There is no way I'm letting you spend time in Virginia. Everyone will flirt with you and that is unacceptable!"

Elsa looked down and blushed deeply. "No one has ever flirted with me, not even you…" she muttered.

Caius looked surprised. "You're far too beautiful for me to believe that. And you can't say you aren't because how would your sisters react?"

"She's right; no one has ever flirted with us. And the mating bond made it impossible for you guys to even have to, we all knew right away." Volta intervened.

"The only date any of us have ever been on was the triple date with you guys and we weren't even alone. No one would flirt with us in Virginia anyways, it's a little town and everyone there knows us. And they think we're freaks. As true as it is, it keeps them away. We don't mind."

Marcus sucked in a deep breath. "Well then, during your week in Virginia, we will go with you and we will court you. We will 'flirt' and love you and make you feel wanted."

"We will be the perfect boyfriends for you, you won't know what hit you." Aro grinned at the thought of Volta swooning at his gentlemanly charms. Her swaying in his arms as they danced under the fireworks, kissing in the forest as he swept her away, keeping her close for the rest of eternity.

"What are you smiling at?" Volta asked with mock anger, a smile creeping on her face.

"The thought of a vacation with you.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to leave a review or fave or follow if you liked it, it means the whole world to me and makes my whole life. LOVE YOU MY DEARIES!<strong>

**-Gingie**


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Brother

**Sorry this took so long but I'm back, Lovelies!**

* * *

><p>The triplets were bouncing up and down with excitement as they headed towards where they were told their chauffeurs were. Volta squealed. "They said Ryan and Jay were picking us up!"<p>

"What you mean to say is 'They have a surprise for me waiting with Ryan and Jay', isn't it, Volta?" asked Nova, smirking at her sister.

"And why is it just for you, anyhow?" Elsa pouted and Caius rubbed her back soothingly.

"There they are!" Nova pointed to three figures, their older brothers, Ryan and Jay, and a third figure that had Volta on the verge of tears.

"ASH!" Volta yelled, running across the parking lot and launching herself into the arms of a handsome boy with dark brown hair and tan skin. Ash was Volta's closest friend. He was a senior when she was in eighth grade so he was four years older than her. She rarely got to see him since he started university and the fact that he was here now made Volta's heart soar. "I missed you." She said and he returned her hug, though only half as tight.

"I missed you to, Volts." He said, smiling. Aro was fuming with rage. How dare this _boy_ touch _his_ precious Volta?

"Who is your _friend,_ Mia Amore?" Aro asked through gritted teeth.

Volta giggle and turned. "This is Ash, my most dear friend. He's awesome, and not interested." She said.

"I don't know Volta, I'm pretty interested in your blond friend over there, is he taken?" Ash was completely serious but his tone was light. He smiled at everyone and Elsa doubled over laughing at the question.

"No Ash, he's mine." Elsa said.

"You get _all_ the good ones, don't you Elsa?" she giggled and nodded, wrapping an arm around Caius' middle. He possessively wrapped an arm around her shoulder and took a step closer.

"Does that mean he's…?" Aro trailed off.

"Yep." All the girls replied.

"Well that was awkward but now it's over. Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for us at the house, We need to go." said Ryan, the oldest of the siblings.

"Ryan Pettit," Nova scolded "The least you could do is ask the names of our guests. Mom and Dad taught you better than that."

"Yeah, Ryan, Mom and Dad taught you better than that." Jay teased. Jay was a lanky boy, tall, wiry, dirty blond, and handsome. He made up for his small physique in surprising strength and agility. His green eyes were sharp like a hawk's and pretty as a swan. His brother was quite the opposite.

Ryan Pettit had dark brown hair with thin red highlights, muscles to spare, 4 inches more than his brother, and he was ruggedly handsome with light brown eyes and a lovely tan. "Shut up, Jay." Ryan hissed. "Sorry, dudes. We're in a hurry, Gramps is impatient." He paused awkwardly. "So, what _are_ your names?"

"I am Aro; these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius."

"And how do you know our sisters, Aro?" Jay peered at Aro through his glasses, his emerald colored eyes hardened at the Kings.

"We're dating them, Jay." Jay and Ryan looked horrified. Nova continued. "Now don't even, you were the ones that told us we could date whoever we want. We may not need your permission but you gave it to us anyway so. Back. Off." Nova seemed even more intimidating than usual with Marcus holding her hand and standing beside her, glaring at the boys.

The five siblings and three kings hopped into Ryan's SUV and drove about twenty miles until they were out of the city. They drove through a dirt road in the woods until they took a sharp turn through large, black metal gates. They went down a paved driveway until they reached a large, Victorian-style mansion with octagonal towers in the four corners. "This is where you live?" Aro asked, astonished. The girls giggled and the boys smirked.

"Ryan and Jay live here since they're going to college in the city but we live with our parents back at home." Volta explained.

"And where is that?" Caius asked, directing it towards Elsa.

"Forks, Washington." She said.

"Aaaaah, with our dear friends, the Cullens…" the triplets stared at them in confusion.

"The Cullens are like us."

"I FREAKING KNEW IT!" all the girls squealed. The kings chuckled and Aro leaned to his side, kissing Volta's head.

"Hands off the sister." Ryan warned, he was actually pretty menacing when he looked at Aro, glaring up into the rear-view mirror, his eyes darkened with anger.

"I _do_ apologize, Ryan."

Ryan's glare slowly receded as he pulled himself out of the car. Jay got out as well and opened the door for his sisters and their boyfriends, he carefully grabbed Aro's arm as he walked behind Volta towards the house. Volta was too wrapped up in conversation to notice. Aro raised a curious eyebrow. "I-I don't- thank you. Volta hasn't called anyone about nightmares since she went to Volterra. That means she feels safe and I think that's because of you." He nodded at Aro to see if he understood and Aro nodded back.

"I would never let _anyone_ hurt Volta or her sisters. They are my family now and nothing will stop me from protecting them." Aro walked forward but Jay's grip tightened around his arm.

"With all this being said I want to make something clear. If you hurt her…" Jay whispered something horrifying in Aro's ear involving rusty wire and twisting that had Aro's eyes widened. Aro swallowed and nodded before rushing to join Volta.

"Your brothers are… terrifying." He said to her, quietly so the aforementioned wouldn't here.

Volta made a noise similar to the 'aww' noise someone would use when a kitten fell four inches to the next step and shook their head in confusion. "I know." She said sweetly, rubbing his back.

As the group was about to make it to the entrance of the mansion Aro grabbed Volta by the waist and pulled her back, to the opposite wall out of view of the double doors and pressed her against it with gentle force, pressing a kiss to her lips. Volta let her arms slide around his neck and he deepened the kiss. He moved his lips, pressing kisses to her jaw line, letting them trail down her neck. Volta whimpered. "Aro…" she moaned. He pulled back, grinning devilishly at her. She made a noise of disappointment as left her.

"Now dear, your family is waiting for us." He was enjoying how disappointed she was. She nodded, though and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and walking him into the house.

"They're probably making out." They heard Elsa say. Volta kicked her in the shin and smiled at her grandparents. "Gramma, Grampa, hey."

"Hey there, Sugar Belle, how are ya?" The girl's grandfather, Eustace said, opening his arms. He smiled warmly at her as they hugged but as soon as he looked up he was glaring daggers at the kings. Suddenly, they weren't looking forward to meeting the rest of the family.

* * *

><p><strong>See ya'll next time, Sugar Belles! (flirtatious winking intensifies) <strong>

**-Gingie**


End file.
